


The Universe in her Eyes

by thirteenandyaz



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenandyaz/pseuds/thirteenandyaz
Summary: Ryan and Graham are sure that the Doctor and Yaz are hiding something. When disaster strikes in a library universes away, will it lead to new discoveries?





	The Universe in her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> set directly after demons of the punjab, based on silence in the library. 
> 
> hello! this is my first fic so please be nice, i hope it isn’t too bad :) enjoy i guess?

Graham watched quietly as the Doctor walked over to join Yaz on the other side of the console. Ryan was stood silently next to him, letting the girls talk uninterrupted. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but he wasn’t dumb. Even in the dim lighting of the tardis he could see the way Yaz was gazing up at the Doctor, desperately searching for comfort while the Doctor looked down at her softly, lovingly. Even if the two women couldn’t see it themselves, Graham was sure there was something between them, unless of course aliens did this whole romance thing differently. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that this goofy, friendly woman who didn’t look like she could be more than 30 was actually an alien, thousands of years old and this wasn’t her first body. He was jolted out of his thoughts as he saw the Doctor gently pull Yaz closer to her, Yaz’s head against the taller woman’s chest and her arms tucked around her waist. The doctor held her softly, murmuring something to her. The moment felt so strangely intimate that graham almost felt like him and ryan should give them some space but he didn’t want to risk disturbing them by leaving the room. The problem was solved for him when the Doctor took one step back and held out her hand which Yaz took instantly.  
“Right! Let’s go get you a cuppa then shall we?” she asked, raising her voice back to normal. She shot Ryan and Graham a grin as she left before returning her gaze to the girl holding her hand, the girl who she looked at like she held all of the stars in the many universes in her eyes.

Ryan turned to look at Graham, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“Are you thinking what i’m thinking?” He asked, grinning widely.  
“What, do you reckon there’s something going on between Yaz and the Doc?” Graham replied, grinning slightly too.  
“I know Yaz, she definitely likes the Doc. She isn’t exactly subtle when she has a crush on someone, or at least she wasn’t back in school. And come on, you’ve seen the way Doc looks at her. Something’s definitely going on between them-“ He paused, his grin becoming more and more mischievous. He lowered his voice slightly, as if there was any chance the other two hearing, despite the fact that they could be over the other side of the tardis by now.  
“I bet you a tenner Yaz will make the first definite move. And I don’t mean flirting, I mean a definite, no doubt, they’re definitely together move”  
“Oh you’re on mate, it will 100% be the Doc.” Graham held out his fist, as if wanting ryan to fist bump him to seal the deal.  
Ryan smirked, grudgingly returning the fist bump. This should be interesting.

                       *

“Right then!” exclaimed the Doctor, bounding into the control room. “Where to fam?” She scrunched her face up in apparent disgust, “Nope still doesn’t work... anyway! Only a few rules. One, no more family history,” she grinned at Yaz who smiled back shiftily. “No choosing a planet where even the grass wants to kill us-“  
“I said i was sorry! How was I meant to know anyway?” protested Ryan.  
“ -and no more futuristic buses. got it team?” Graham scowled jokingly, but they all nodded.  
“Brilliant! Yaz you choose. Anywhere in time and space. Where do you want to go?”  
“Hold up, why does Yaz get to choose again? She chose the last adventure!” Ryan protested.  
“Because.” The Doctor shrugged, placing her foot on the pedal to grab a custard cream as she did. Graham shook his head, laughing at the scene before him.  
“A library.” Yaz decided, smiling widely. “I want to see all the books that otherwise I’ll never live long enough to read.”  
“Brilliant suggestion! Twenty points to Yasmin Khan!” the doctor exclaimed, causing Yaz to grin at the floor, trying (and failing) to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Graham raised his eyebrows at Ryan who shot him a knowing smirk. These two really weren’t particularly subtle...  
“I love libraries! Or at least I hope I do,” The doctor began to ramble as she so often did. “A couple of regenerations ago I ran into some serious trouble in a library, really was not good, but that’s a story for another time. It’s different now! I’ve got my team! Besides, I like books. Love them really!” She ran around to the other side of the console and began pressing buttons all over the place.  
“Come on Yaz! Your idea, come pull the lever with me,” she grinned, a childish excitement gleaming in her eyes. Yaz laughed fondly at her and placed her hand on top of the other woman’s.  
“Three... two...one!” They yanked down together, hearing the familiar noise of the tardis’ engines.

                          *

“Wow...” Yaz breathed, straining her neck to peer up at the high ceilings, books lining the walls all around her.  
“It’s had a bit of a redecoration since I was last here!” the Doctor exclaimed, “Probably a good thing, it makes it feel like a different library.” Ryan and Graham followed them out of the tardis, their mouths handing open in shock.  
“This is crazy Doc! There must be thousands of books in here.” Graham said, in awe of the mass of books surrounding him.  
“This is only one room! The library goes on for miles, you can find anything in here. every book from every universe, from the beginning to the end of time, fiction, non-fiction, poetry, you name it, it’s here. Biographies of every well known person in all of time and space, I think I even have a few!” She paused for breath with a smug grin. The other three just watched her smiling, Graham and Ryan exasperated and Yaz fondly. They had all learnt that when the Doctor began to ramble like this is was best just to leave her to it.  
“It’s not just books in here though!” She continued, quickly getting back into her flow. “Plays, scripts from films and tv shows, magazines, newspapers, letters, comics, old posters and propaganda, even some fanfiction!” she paused again and after a moments hesitation added, “I’d avoid that section though, you get some weird stuff in there.” Ryan and Yaz had to stifle giggles at the look of mild disgust on the Doctor’s face at the thought of that.  
“Anyway, point is, if it’s been written down by anyone, in any form, at any point in time, from anywhere in any universe it’s here somewhere.” She finished, smiling at her three friends. Graham whistled approvingly, peering into the distance at the rows of shelves which stretched as far as the eyes could see.  
“Right then! Enough chatting, let’s get exploring! I figured we’d be able to see more of what we each wanted to if we split up so Ryan, Graham, how about you two stick together and Yaz you come with me?” the Time Lord asked, bobbing up and down slightly on the balls of her feet.  
“Sounds good to me Doc,” Ryan said and the other two nodded.  
“Brilliant! Meet back here in a few hours, don’t do anything stupid!” exclaimed the Doctor, grabbing hold of Yaz’s hand and dragging her away from the boys and down a nearby corridor. Yaz laughed and waved goodbye to the others before quickening her pace slightly to keep up with the almost hyper woman at her side. Graham raised his eyebrows at Ryan who was clearly trying to suppress laughter at the pair disappearing from view and the two men shared a knowing look before heading in the opposite direction.

“Books Yaz! They’re incredible! Every story that has ever been told, immortalised in paper. Well, I say paper. Books have come on a bit since your time. Did you know you can get books which generate light now?” the Doctor rambled on, still gripping Yaz’s hand gently. Yaz watched her fondly, still unable to believe how her life had turned around in such a short amount of time. How was she, Yasmin khan, lonely police officer from Sheffield now exploring the largest library in all of time and space with an alien who she may be falling slightly in love with?  
“So, what section do you want to visit Yaz?” The Doctor asked, eyes wide with excitement, unaware of the thoughts that were currently spiralling around her companion’s mind. Yaz pondered this for a moment before deciding that there was no way she knew enough about the universe to have any idea what was worth seeing in the incredible place.  
“Can you show me your favourite story ever?” The Doctor beamed at her, a childish joy evident in her eyes.  
“Brilliant! Yes! I knew you were my favourite for a reason Yaz, always the best ideas.” the Doctor grinned, squeezing Yaz’s hand.  
“Except for going back to see Nani. that wasn’t such a good idea.” Yaz chuckled dryly, averting her gaze from the doctor’s. suddenly she felt a gentle hand underneath her chin and looked up again to see the doctor watching her intensely, the kindness in her eyes so strong that Yaz almost felt the need to look away again.  
“Yaz listen to me,” the Time Lord said gently. “None of what happened was your fault. I’ve been doing this for thousands of years, I should have known better than to travel back through family history. I know it’s hard but you have to remember that Prem did not die because we were there. Whether we went back in time or not, he still would’ve died. If he didn’t, we wouldn’t have you! And despite everything, I’m sure Umbreen was grateful that you were there as a friendly face, even if she didn’t know who you really were. More than anything, I’m sorry that I took you there, but I don’t blame you in the slightest. Of course you’d want to see your Nani when she was young! I guess I just can’t say no to you Yasmin Khan.”  
Yaz blushed, unable to find the words to respond. She simply squeezed the Doctor’s hand tightly, hoping it would convey her gratitude. The Doctor smiled softly in response, understanding perfectly.  
“Right! Let’s go find this story then!” She exclaimed, yaz chuckling quietly to herself before following the Doctor’s lead.

                          *

As it transpired, finding a specific story in such a maze or books was quite a challenge. Especially when the Doctor was determined not to tell Yaz the title, claiming it would “ruin the surprise.”  
“Do you reckon it will be down here?” Yaz called, peering down a corridor which was much darker than the others. Whereas the rest of the library had the perfect balance between being well lit and still feeling cozy, this corridor was almost too dark to see down. Yaz took a couple of steps forward before letting out an involuntary gasp. Upon hearing this, the Doctor (who had been peering closely at nearby shelves, her face screwed up in annoyance as she couldn’t find her book) whipped around, concerned as to what could have caused Yaz’s reaction. She hurried over to investigate and as soon as she stepped into the corridor she knew exactly why Yaz had gasped. The corridor was freezing, far far too cold for a human to stay in for long. She could already make see Yaz shivering violently, despite the darkness. The time lady extracted her sonic for her pocket before pulling off her coat and wrapping it around her companion’s shaking shoulders.  
“What about you?” Yaz asked, concerned but grateful for the extra warmth that came not only from the added layer but from the simple fact that the Doctor had given her her coat.  
“Gallifreyan,” she shrugged, flashing Yaz a grin. “We can withstand much more extreme temperatures than you humans.”  
The Doctor began to hesitantly walk into the darkness with Yaz close behind. The orange glow of the sonic lit up the corridor slightly as the Doctor scanned the walls.  
“Is that ice?” Yaz asked, teeth chattering slightly.  
“Oh this is not good,” the Doctor muttered to herself before answering Yaz, “Well... kind of. It’s a type of ice called Vashta Baraf. I’ve encountered their sister species in this library before. Definitely not good. Very dangerous and far far colder than anything on Earth. It’s entirely sentient and will move far too quickly for what is basically just intelligent, evil ice to attack it’s prey. It kills by either suffocating or freezing it’s victim to death.”  
“Right,” Yaz gulped. “Doctor, this might be a good time to mention tha-“  
“This is far too much like last time,” the time lady murmured, interrupting Yaz, distracted. “Luckily, there isn’t much of it here. Stick to the middle of the corridor and slowly turn around and head back to the tardis Yaz. I’ll stay behind you and make sure none of it touches you.” She turned to Yaz for the first time and saw the younger woman make no attempt to move. “Yaz?” She asked again, concern now seeping into her voice. Her companion was shivering far too violently for it to be healthy now.  
“I think it’s a bit too late to make sure none of it touches me now,” she said, cracking a weak grin. After years of police training she had become accustomed to hiding her fear during stressful situations but the Doctor could see past the attempt at a joke to the terror in her eyes. She turned the sonic to Yaz, the dim glow illuminating the problem. The ice had spread to just below Yaz’s knees, keeping her completely trapped. As the Doctor scanned the floor around them she could see more ice creeping towards Yaz, ready to ensnare her.  
“Right Yaz, I need you to stay completely still and quiet, you need to preserve your energy ok?” The Doctor said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Yaz nodded, looking up at the other woman in fear. The time lord reached out and gently took Yaz’s hands in her own.  
“I’ll get you out Yaz. I promise.” She gave Yaz an encouraging smile before letting go of her hands and pacing up and down the corridor, trying to think of a plan.  
“We’re going to be fine. We’re in a library! As I’ve always said, books are the best weapons in the world. At least I think used to say that. Regeneration does confuse it all a bit. Anyway, hope isn’t lost. There clearly isn’t enough ice yet for it to be able to get both of us at once. Presumably it went for you because humans are more susceptible to the cold. In order to melt it we need either heat or light, either will work, that’s why the corridor is so dark and cold. The sonic doesn’t provide enough light and it’s too dangerous to even think about lighting a fire in a room full of books. Besides, I could end up hurting you more which would be extremely counterproductive.” The Doctor muttered, clearly panicking slightly now, wringing her hands together. “There must be something here I can use! There always is-“  
“Doctor?” The time lord whipped round, hearing how weak Yaz’s voice was beginning to sound, her lips blue and her entire form shaking. The ice had crept up to her waist, enclosing her tightly. The Doctor wanted to hug her, to replace the cold tendrils with warm arms but she couldn’t, if she touched the ice it would likely begin to go after her as well and then she’d be no help to Yaz at all. Even so, the sight of the girl who she had come to love with a love deeper than she had felt for a very long time, trapped and helpless made her heart hurt. She wanted to gather her up into her arms and protect her and hold her and kiss her but she couldn’t, for multiple reasons actually. One, they weren’t together and the Doctor couldn’t tell for the life of her if Yaz wanted to be and secondly, Yaz was currently in serious danger which she really needed to focus on rather than their none existent relationship.  
“Earlier you said something about there being books that can generate light,” Yaz continued. Her voice was shaking and yet somehow she still managed to sound firm and calm. “Would they melt it? Are there any nearby?”  
“Oh Yaz! Brilliant, brilliant Yaz! All the points in the universe to Yasmin Khan everybody!” The Doctor was still rambling praise as she scanned the shelves with the sonic.  
“Ah! Gotcha!” She exclaimed, standing on tiptoes to reach a book off the highest shelf. She groaned slightly, “Stupid regeneration making these legs shorter!”  
She ran back to Yaz, a hopeful grin on her face but the sight that met her made her steps falter and her breath hitch. The ice had reached her neck and it looked far too tight for comfort. Yaz was still shaking but her eyes were fluttering shut, she was barely conscious.  
“No no no no no,” she gasped, rushing forwards, hating the fact that she was unable to offer Yaz any form of real comfort. “Yaz listen to me. You need to do your best to stay awake ok?”  
Yaz nodded weakly, trying her best to smile at her friend. The Doctor’s heart clenched at that. Wonderful, wonderful Yaz, who is selfless to the point of smiling at a friend while she’s the one in danger. Wonderful, wonderful Yaz who really needed to stop being quite so wonderful because she desperately needed to focus on the task at hand. She ripped open the book, pointing the illuminated pages at her friend. The ice began to thaw and release it’s icy grip on Yaz.  
“Not fast enough! Why is it never fast enough?” She groaned through gritted teeth, pointing her sonic at the book, trying to speed it up. The book got gradually brighter until it was glowing so intensely that the Doctor could barely look at it. Suddenly the temperature in the room rose and the lights turned back on, in time for the Doctor to see the last of the ice melting away and Yaz’s limp form collapse to the ground. The Time Lord rushed forwards, finally being able to touch Yaz. She let out a sob as she felt how cold Yaz’s skin was, picking up her wrist and frantically searching for a pulse. She felt the steady beat and her sob turned to a cry of joy. She gathered Yaz up in her arms before awkwardly running back towards the Tardis.

                        *

“When do you reckon they’ll get back?” Graham asked, checking his watch anxiously.  
“They’ll be fine, they probably just got distracted,” Ryan smirked, utterly unbothered about their missing friends.  
Graham grabbed his sleeve and Ryan looked over in the same direction he was pointing.  
“Still think they’re fine?” Graham asked, concern etched on his face.  
The Doctor ran up to them, cradling Yaz in her arms. The Tardis doors swung open and a corridor illuminated. Without a glance towards the men the Time Lord ran down the hall and disappeared from view.  
“Yaz?” Ryan gasped, before Graham tugged him inside, allowing the Tardis doors to slam shut behind them.

Yaz was already tucked into a bed in the sickbay, blankets piled high on top as they entered the room. The Doctor was curled up in a chair next to her, biting her lip and jolting her leg anxiously. Graham and Ryan watched her worriedly, she normally appeared to have it all together and seeing her like this concerned them.  
“What happened Doc?” Graham asked. “Will she be ok?”  
“She should be absolutely fine. Just a touch of hypothermia and mild suffocation,” she replied, somewhat distractedly. She still hadn’t taken her gaze off the unconscious girl, as if she was worried she would disappear.  
“Suffocation?” Ryan exclaimed, at the same time Graham almost shouted, “Hypothermia?”  
“Doc, what actually happened to you two?” Ryan asked, worry clear in his voice.  
“Vashta Baraf. Basically extremely dangerous, far far too cold, sentient ice. We went into a dark corridor and that’s where it lives, in the dark and cold. There wasn’t very much of it thankfully, but it went after Yaz because you humans are far far too fragile. I got her out of course but not quick enough for her to escape unscathed. She’ll be fine though. She has to be fine.” The Doctor answered. “I just can’t believe I let it happen again. I promised that I’d protect her.”  
“Hey Doc. You did protect her. From what you said, it sounds like you saved her life. Don’t beat yourself up about any of this.” Graham said comfortingly. He knew that she was thousands of years older than him but somehow he couldn’t help but feel the same sort of protective love that he felt towards Ryan towards her and Yaz. The Doctor smiled at him slightly, ducking her head slightly and avoiding the others’ gaze. A few moments passed before Ryan’s yawn broke the silence and suddenly the Doctor looked up. “Ryan, Graham, feel free to go to bed. I’ll sit with her and look after her. You know I don’t need to sleep as much as you lot.”  
Graham looked at Ryan, silently asking if he wanted to go to sleep. Ryan nodded slightly and the pair left, bidding the Doc goodnight. With the room silent once again she let her smile fall before looking back at Yaz.  
“Yaz... I am so so sorry.”

Yaz groaned as she opened her eyes, squinting in the bright light. Her head felt fuzzy and her entire body felt shivery. Suddenly a face obscured her vision and she smiled as the Doctor came into focus above her.  
“Yaz! You’re ok! Thank goodness, you gave me a proper fright there.”  
Yaz began to push herself into a sitting position, feeling the Doctor’s arm wrap around her waist, helping her up.  
“How are you feeling?” the Doctor asked, sitting next to her on the bed.  
“A bit cold and weak, but I’ll be alright.” Yaz chuckled slightly. “Did the book thing work?”  
“It did Yaz, you were brilliant. You saved your own life! I’d say that’s pretty impressive. The book melted the ice and I brought you back here. The Tardis is pretty good at healing thankfully and you’ve been out for about 10 hours. You’re doing absolutely fine, just a couple days rest and you should be right as rain.” She paused slightly. “Yaz, I am so so sorry.”  
Yaz looked at the Doctor, really looked at her. At those eyes that were so full of love and hope and yet had seen so much grief. So much loss. So much that Yaz could never even begin to understand. She reached out at took the Time Lord’s hand.  
“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing, you hear me?”  
“I should never have taken you there. I was being far too hopeful. That seems to be the problem with this new form. The Doctor of hope.” She scoffed slightly before explaining herself. “I mentioned going to that library before. Well, a few regenerations ago I met the Vashta Baraf’s sister species there, the Vashta Nerada. Literally the piranhas of the air. Only problem is, I didn’t manage to save everyone that time. I never do. Travelling with me is dangerous. I’ve lost so many people and-“ She met Yaz’s eyes and gave her a sad smile. “- I can’t bare to loose you too Yasmin Khan.”  
“And you haven’t. And you won’t you stupid alien. I’m not going anywhere.”  
The Doctor’s face lit up, the childlike joy that masked years of pain returning to her face.  
“Yaz I-“ She was interrupted as Yaz leant forward and kissed her lightly. The Doctor kissed back eagerly, her hands reaching up to tangle in Yaz’s long dark hair. Yaz could hardly think straight because ‘Oh my goodness this is finally happening, I’m kissing the Doctor and she’s kissing me back and I could stay this forever and-“  
“I TOLD YOU SO!”  
Ryan’s voice cut through the moment causing the two women to break apart, blushing a deep red as they saw their friends standing in the doorway, Ryan with a huge grin on his face.  
“YOU OWE ME A TENNER MATE, I TOLD YOU YAZ WOULD MAKE THE FIRST MOVE!” Graham grumbled and dug around his pocket, extracting a crumpled £10 note and passing it to Ryan, grinning slightly.  
“Wait.” Yaz interrupted. “You were betting on us?” The Doctor laughed at the disgruntled look on her... girlfriend’s? face. They’d have to figure out that one. Maybe they were seeing each other now? She still wasn’t completely sure what that meant.  
“Well to be fair, you weren’t exactly that subtle,” Graham reasoned, causing Yaz to blush again.  
“He has got a point,” The Doctor whispered in her ear, interlacing their hands.  
“Nice to see you up again by the way Yaz,” Ryan said, suddenly remembering the other big thing that had happened within the last 12 hours. Yaz grinned at him and in that moment, with the woman she was falling in love with at her side, and the rest if her family in front of her, she knew she had found the place where she wanted to stay. Even if it resulted in her being attacked by ice, she knew she would never end up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
